


Helping Hand

by pairatime



Category: Life (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-25
Updated: 2015-08-25
Packaged: 2018-04-17 04:27:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4652220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pairatime/pseuds/pairatime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charlie is always helping others, sometime Ted is glad sometimes scared</p>
            </blockquote>





	Helping Hand

**Author's Note:**

> smallfandomfest: Life: Charlie/Ted, everything changes except that which remains the same

“What happened this time?” Ted asked washing out the cut on Charlie’s forearm with water from the sink in their cell.

“Something is always happening,” Charlie responded as he watched the door, “unless nothing is happening.”

“Yes, of course,” Ted said as he wiped the water and blood away with toilet paper, “Charlie, what happened?”

“A fight, fights happen in prison all the time Ted,” Charlie said as he watched Ted clean out his cut.

“Fights do happen Charlie, but they don’t normally happen so much to one guy this makes what three this week?” Ted asked as he set the band aid over the cut.

“That’s less then last week Ted, I’m more calm then last week.”

“It’s only Wednesday Charlie, if you can make the next four days without a fight I’ll be very happy and I’ll be surprised,” Ted add as he looked at his finished work.

“You can only be surprised if you have expectations, expectations limit you.”

“And we should never limit our selves. I know Charlie. I’m not very Zen,” Ten said as he closed up the first old kit before stashing it.

“Okay,” was all Charlie said as he watched Ted hide the first aid kit.

“So what started the fight this time?”

“Kyle got some cookies form home and Mitch found out.”

“Mitch that Neanderthal was he alone was his posse with him?”

“Just him, he thought he was alone with Kyle.”

“You were lucky Charlie. One of these days he or one of his gang will get a lucky strike in. You’re always helping people and the numbers will catch up with you.”

“People need help, you needed help,” Charlie said looking at Ted.

“Yeah, yeah I did.”

***

_“And what do you have for me today Teddy?” a large muscular man asked as he walked forward toward Ted._

_“I don’t have anything, I didn’t get any mail today Tony.” Ted said as he backed up against the wall._

_“Why don’t I believe you Teddy boy? You owe me, I haven’t beaten you all week. It’s time for my payment now,” Tony demanded as he slammed his hands together walking face to face with Ted._

_“And you’ll get it I promise, it just haven’t come in yet Tony. The mail today didn’t have it I swear. Tomorrow, it should be here tomorrow,” Ted said his voice getting higher and higher as he pressed himself against the wall as much as he could._

_“You’d better hope or the beating you’re getting tomorrow going to be a whole lot worse then the one you’re getting today,” Tony said as he pulled back his fist._

_Only that punch was never landed as Charlie pulled Tony back by the shoulder, “You really shouldn’t do that,” Charlie said as he landed a punch across Tony’s jaw._

_Ted watched as they traded a punch or two until Charlie was knocked to the ground as Tony pulled a knife out of this pocket and raised it._

_“He’s got a knife!” he called out as he grabbed for Tony’s arm throwing off the larger man’s aim to only skim by Charlie’s shoulder._

_Charlie growled in pain as he kicked up, landing his foot in Tony’s groin following it with a punch to the head with his good hand._

_Tony fell to the ground in pain cursing as he cupping his balls. Both Charlie and Ted raced around the corner as they head a guard coming._

***

“You’re always saving people,” Ted complained.

“By saving them I save myself,” Charlie responded looking at Ted.

“You won’t be saving yourself if you get yourself killed Charlie,” Ted said as he slid behind Charlie on the bed running a finger around the new wound on the red head’s shoulder. “It scares me Charlie. I couldn’t make it thought this without you.”

“I’m here,” Charlie said as he pulled Ted’s arm around him.

“But we won’t be here forever, you’re here for life and I’m not,” Ted said as he held Charlie tighter.

“Maybe, maybe not. The universe is balanced and everything will come out in the end,” Charlie said back as he leaned back into Ted.

“Just don’t go into solitary again, I don’t want to be alone again not in here, not again,” Ted whispered into Charlie’s neck.

“No, never alone. Alone we are nothing. Together we are everything,” Charlie said as he closed his eyes and just relaxed into Ted, “Together.”

“You’re not going to stop helping people are you?” Ted asked.

“No,” Charlie answered simply.

***

_“At least we didn’t have to deal with guns in prison,” Ted said as he checked out the gun shot to Charlie’s shoulder._

_“But we have more room,” Charlie said looking out at the larger entryway and living room beyond._

_“There is that,” Ted said as he re-taped up the wound, “What was it about this time?”_

_“Life, it’s always about life,” Charlie said as he picked up his cell phone with his good hand and started cleaning off the blood on it._

_“Why did you have to become a cop again?” Ted said as he finished with the wound and then wiped off the extra blood._

_Charlie didn’t respond so much as just look at Ted over his shoulder._

_“Right, right,” Ted said sighing as he packed up that first aid kit, “what should I order for dinner?”_

_“I thought you were making a fruit pasta mix?”_

_“The Tuna Fruit and Pasta Salad I planned? I had to put it in the refrigerator when your partner called from the hospital. That would have taken too long to make it now, so Pizza or Chinese?”_

_“Pineapple with tomato,” Charlie said as he slowly put his shirt back on._

_“Okay just take it easy with at arm okay Charlie,” Ted said as he put the first aid kit back in the cabinets above the sink._

_“I’ll always come home Ted.”_

_Ted paused for a moment before answering, “The one pizza place also has fresh peaches I’ll have that added too.”_

This is not the end, things never really end not even _LIFE_


End file.
